


Two Men and Their Lady

by LemonChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Time Travel Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChat/pseuds/LemonChat
Summary: Chat Noir drops in on his partner with the intent to help fulfill one of her fantasies.





	Two Men and Their Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, sinners!

Warm arms encircled her from behind. “Guess who?” Her partner purred in her ear. She leaned back against his chest as he nibbled along her earlobe and down her neck.

“Hm, I don't know,” she said teasingly. “The milkman?”

“Not quite,” he growled, nipping more forcefully. Marinette twisted in his arms and looped her own around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss and delighting in the way the hard length of him pressed against her stomach as he tightened his grip around her waist.

“Mm,” she hummed against his lips. “What brings you here, Tomcat?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Chat Noir said, cheerfully casual tone at odds with the raw desire in his green eyes. “I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in, maybe fulfill one of my lady's dearest fantasies.”

“Is that so?” she murmured, running a finger along the bottom edge of his mask.

“It is.” He smirked, separating himself from her enough to tug her shirt over her head. She ran her hands through his hair and pressed her lips to his again as his deft fingers found the clasp of her strapless bra and it fell to the floor at their feet. His claws raised goosebumps on her flesh as he drew them across her back and up her sides to circle her nipples.

“You're off to a good start,” she said when they broke apart to catch their breath.

“Am I?” he asked teasingly, hands wandering back down to the zipper at the small of her back. Her skirt joined her bra on the floor and she stepped out of it, mindful of the heels she was still wearing. He followed her, gently guiding her to the counter as his claws slid under the waistband of her underwear and coaxed it down her legs.

“You are,” she said. Chat beamed and lifted her up onto the counter. He raised one leg and gently removed her shoe, then trailed a line of feather light kisses from her ankle to her inner thigh. She sighed as he did the same with her other leg, then tugged him up for another kiss. “This is seeming a little one-sided, _minou_.”

“Is it?” He flashed one of his trademark shit-eating grins at her and kissed his way back down her neck, teasing her breasts with his tongue even as he shed his gloves and his bare fingers found her clit. “I hadn't noticed. This is _your_ fantasy after all, My Lady.”

She threw her head back as the trail of kisses moved downwards and his tongue replaced his fingers. He gently traced the edges of her slit and slid first one finger, then another into her. She arched against him as he caressed her, drawing an appreciative hum from him.

She was gasping, head thrown back as Chat sucked on her clit and teased her with his fingers, when Adrien walked into the room. The naked hero locked eyes with him over her leg and gave him a wicked grin. “Adrien! You should join us!”

“I-is that okay?” Adrien stammered, playing his part perfectly.

“Oh, god, yes,” Marinette groaned, beckoning him over with one arm. “_Please_.”

That was all the invitation Adrien needed. He crossed the room and captured her mouth with his own, tongues tangling. He kicked off his shoes and she made short work of his pants and boxers. Chat stepped back and Marinette hopped off the counter, bending over enticingly in front of him to take the tip of Adrien's erection into her mouth. Her tongue traced around the edge and she moaned around it when she felt Chat's cock rub between her folds.

Adrien hit the back of her throat as Chat thrust into her; she gagged. Chat pulled her hips back against him and they quickly found their rhythm, Chat filling her with every thrust of his hips and Adrien bucking against her as she took him in on every rebound.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Adrien moaned, throwing his head back as Marinette grazed his cock with her teeth. She smirked and bobbed her head down over him again, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked and swirled her tongue around its soft tip.

“Our lady is magnificent, isn't she?” Chat purred, burying himself completely in her.

“She... ngh... is,” Adrien panted.

“Maybe we should move this somewhere a bit more comfortable so we can show her just how much we appreciate her,” Chat suggested. Marinette pouted as he pulled out of her and gently tugged her upright. Chat scooped her up in his arms and Adrien trailed behind as he carried her to the bedroom, shedding the rest of his clothes on the way.

Chat laid Marinette down on the padded bench at the foot of the bed. She kissed the tip of his bobbing shaft before taking it into her mouth. Chat sighed fondly. “She thinks things have been a little one-sided,” he told Adrien with a shrug.

“Does she now?” Adrien asked, leaning over her and caressing her slit. “She does know we're here to fulfill _her_ fantasy, doesn't she?”

“She can hear you just fi—” Marinette trailed off into a gasp as Adrien's fingers plunged into her. Chat's chuckle turned into a groan as she sucked fiercely on him.

“You're so _feisty,_ My Lady,” he sighed, pushing into her. She whined around him as Adrien pulled away from her.

“Patience,” Adrien said. A sudden coldness against her ass made her jump in surprise. He traced the tight opening with the lube-coated finger before slowly pushing into her. His thumb slipped inside her pussy and she moaned as the digits alternated, moving in and out of her. There was a moment of emptiness as pulled his hand away, then something hard and cold pressed against her. She bore down around the anal plug as he worked it in. “That's my sexy lady.”

“Our sexy lady, you mean.” Chat stepped back and Adrien tugged her over so her ass was right at the edge of the bench. He took himself in hand and slowly stroked as Adrien lifted her legs and sheathed himself in her.

“Same difference,” Adrien said, grunting as he thrust into her pussy. Chat leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her hand around his cock and took over stroking, leaving his hands free to caress her breasts and sides.

“Still amazingly beautiful,” Chat said, stroking her hair. “I can't wait to have you writhing between us, My Lady. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes, please,” she panted. Adrien pulled out of her and Chat helped her sit up, sliding onto the bench behind her. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him down beneath her. He moaned against her mouth as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling; his fingers dug into her ass. The bench moved as Adrien knelt between their legs.

“I want you in me,” she said when she pulled back to breathe. Adrien rubbed the tip of Chat's cock against her slit and sighed as she sank down onto it. He pulled the anal plug out as Chat thrust into her. She stiffened against Chat as Adrien's cock slowly replaced it. He groaned at the added pressure and friction on his own cock and bucked under her.

They thrust into her, alternating, one filling her as the other withdrew. She mewled and dug her fingers into Chat's shoulders as they praised her, the heat building as they slipped past each other. The first orgasm came hard and fast; the third left her shaking as Adrien cried out above her and Chat muffled his own yell against her shoulder.

“That was amazing, My Lady.” Chat panted as she collapsed on top of him. Adrien stood and lifted her off of him, carrying her over to the bed and settling her in the middle of it. She murmured happily as Chat crawled over to flop down next to her and Adrien stretched out on her other side. “She's so good to us,” he said, catching Adrien's eye as he pressed a kiss behind her ear.

“She really is,” Adrien agreed.

“She can still hear you,” Marinette said.

Adrien chuckled. “Get some sleep, My Lady.”

“Kay, but only if both of you do, too.”

“I'm not going anywhere right now,” Chat said.

“Me, neither,” Adrien said. “There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here.”


End file.
